Better than Revenge
by ShadowsBloodPain
Summary: What happens when Naruto cheats on Hinata? A band is formed, a song written, and some kunoichi get a litte bit of revenge. Sucky summary. R


Me: Sorry! This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! Here is my muse, Meggers-chan to explain it!

**Meg-chan: The bitch spent all day reading HP-Naruto crossovers and then she heard this song, and I said that it'd be a good song for a fic, but she took it literally. So here is the result of her crazy mind. God, this chick has got some serious issues. ^_^**

Me: Wahhh! TT_TT I have such a mean muse! P.S. Lavender are a symbol of distrust and Lilacs are a symbol of first love. So the name of the band means 'distrusting first love'

Disclaimer: I'm a fourteen year old Southern girl. I am not Kisimoto-sama, no matter how much I want to own the best thing ever, AKA, Naruto. So me no own, got it?

* * *

It was loud in the stadium as a young blackish-blue haired girl waited nervously backstage. It was her chance to show Naruto what had really gone on. Their relationship had been great, until that little whore Yatsumi snuck in and seduced Naruto. But it was her time to shine. She got up along with the rest of her band, which included Kiba on guitar, Ino and Sakura as backup singers/dancers, and Shino on drums, when the announcer finally called their name.

"Now give a big welcome to our last contestants in the Battle of the Bands, The Lavender Lilacs!"

As they walked out on stage, Hinata saw them. Naruto and Yatsumi, cuddling like the oh-so-happy couple that they were. She cleared her throat, "This is a song we like to call 'Better than Revenge' and I'm dedicating it to my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, Naruto and Yatsumi." She sent them a little smirk before speaking a line.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.  
Ha, time for a little revenge!_

Then the band hit it.

_The story starts when it was hot  
And it was summer  
And I had it all  
I had him right there where I wanted him_

Hinata remembered when she and Naruto started to date. The summer had just begun, it was their first date. He was so sweet and romantic, as he took her out for a picnic and then for a swim in the lake. She finally had the boy she had loved for years. And it seemed that he returned her feelings. She was finally happy. Then Yatsumi happened.

_She came along  
Got him alone  
And let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming  
Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated  
Just who I was dealing with_

Yatsumi had just moved to town and Tsunade assigned Naruto as her guide until she knew her way around Konoha. But Hinata wasn't worried. She thought that Naruto would always stay faithful. Until that day. She had gone looking for him, as he was an hour late for the date they had made, when she found him making-out with Yatsumi in an alley. It felt like her heart broke right then and there, before shattering as Yatsumi sent her a little smirk before kissing Naruto again.

_She had to know  
The pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated  
Just who she was stealing from_

Hinata couldn't help but be angry. Yatsumi had acted so nice towards her, and she really thought that they were becoming friends. But that little smirk in the alley had told her differently. The girl knew just what she was doing to Hinata, and she was enjoying it. The one thing that she didn't know was that stealing Naruto was the line that no one would ever dare to cross. She underestimated Hinata, and now she was getting it back.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge (revenge), ha_

Hmph, everyone BUT Naruto knew what the girl was really like. The first week Yatsumi had lived in Konoha, she had had at least 5 different boyfriends and slept with every. Single. One of them. As soon as Hinata came to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, the girls had decided to help her with a little bit of revenge. That little five-dollar whore was going to learn that there is nothing that a kunoichi does better than revenge.

_She looks at life like it's a party  
And she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend  
And she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown_  
_Is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho_  
_'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear_  
_Or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down_  
_To get you where you wanna go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses_  
_Gives you dignity_

The girl partied day in and day out, never taking life seriously. Once she had hooked up with Naruto, Hinata was like last month's jeans, out of there. And Yatsumi never smiled, everything displeased her in some kind of way, if that frown on her face was anything to go by. Hinata and Hanabi loved to call her Yatsumi the Skanky Banshee. They got called psychos by said girl for it. Yatsumi thought that she was dignified and sophisticated just because she wore vintage dresses and stepped on people to get to the top. But the girls were going to teach her otherwise.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge, ha ha_

Naruto was now staring at his girlfriend in shock. Was this song really about the two of them? He liked Hinata, as she was cute and innocent, but to him, Yatsumi was just so sexy and exotic. But was she really just a whore like the song was suggesting? He didn't even know anymore, but something told him to stay until the end, just to do this one thing for the girl whose heart he shattered.

_I'm just another thing  
For you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him  
But haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing_  
_For you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him_  
_But I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

The three girls sent Yatsumi a little smirk and wave. Oh yeah, nothing could ever be better than this. That damn slut was getting what she deserved. But this was only Part 1. It was going to get so much worse for her.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge (revenge), ha_

Yatsumi couldn't believe what the hell was happening. Fine, she took the little white-eyed bitch's boyfriend. Who cared? She was probably going to be done with him in a week, and then the girl could have him back. But no, she and her little ninja friends had to call her out in front of all of Konoha. Now she wasn't going to be able to get any guys at all until everyone forgot about this whole deal.

_And do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do  
Oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

And with that last line they finished. The band walked off stage as the judges began deciding who would win.

"Ohmigawd, Hina! You freakin' rocked out there! I hope that the baka gets the not-so-subtle hint that we just gave him." Ino screamed as she glomped Hinata, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oi! Pig! Get off of Hina, they're announcing the winner!" Sakura pulled the two off the ground as they started listening for the winner.

"And through a near unanimous decision, your new Battle of the Bands Champions are The Lavender Lilacs!" The five shinobi ran out on stage to grab the huge trophy holding it over their heads. They had not only called out Yatsumi, but they won the trophy and a recording contract for their song. They did it.

* * *

As the five were heading outside to go hang out at the Hyuuga estate, they were stopped by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. In was the one to react first, going off on a yelling spree at him.

"What the hell, Uzumaki? Do you think that you can just come here and win Hina-chan back after what you did to her? You have no idea what it's like for your best friend to come to your house in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out because some INSENSATIVE LITTLE PUNK, that she was in love with, broke her heart over some whore! Didn't you ever wonder why you didn't see her for three weeks after your breakup? It's because that's how long it took the four of us to get her to even come out of her room! Was it worth it Uzumaki? Was just a couple nights with Yatsumi worth shattering an innocent girls heart, a girl who made no mistakes other than falling in love with your sorry ass!" Ino pounced at him, only to be held back by Kiba and Shino.

Naruto looked around. What he saw was Sakura's disapproving glare, Shino's frown, Kiba's animal-like snarl, Ino's murderous glare, and the worst of all, the hurt, pain, and sadness he saw when Hinata met his eyes for a split second. Did he really give up his best friends for just one girl? He hadn't eaten ramen with them for months, as they always turned in the opposite direction whenever they saw him. How they seemed to shield the pale-eyed girl from him, as if just one look would break her even more. They were the ones who were picking up the pieces of her heart. The heart he broke.

"Let's just go. I really don't want to deal with this bastard right now." a quiet voice spoke up. All eyes then turned towards Hinata, who Naruto had never heard a foul word from her mouth. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

"No, Hinata, wait!" Naruto grabbed her arm gently, "Look, can I please just talk to you? Just five minutes? They can sit here and watch to make sure I don't do anything bad. Please?"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The two walked over to a bench on the side of the road, with the other four watching from the other side.

"Hinata," Naruto started, "I know that there is probably no chance in hell for you to ever love me again, but can we please at least be friends? I miss you, and everyone else. I miss your smile, your laugh, how you always blushed around me. What happened Hinata? What happened to the sweet, innocent girl that you were? The girl who never let a cuss word come out of her mouth, who stuttered all the time? That's the Hinata I knew, not this girl that I'm looking at right now."

"Look, Uzumaki-san," Naruto winced at the coldness of her tone, "If you were so happy with the 'old Hinata', then why in hell's name did you cheat on her? Did you even consider that I'm only like this because you made me this way? Personally, I like the new me. Before, I just let people step all over me, make me feel like I was worthless. But once you betrayed me, I realized that you weren't even worth the effort. You always said that you wanted to be acknowledged and loved, but when it was given to you on a silver platter, you threw it away. This Hinata is strong, confident, and deserves a hell of a lot more that some asshole who ditches her the second some girl whose boobs are bigger than her IQ walks by him. You aren't even worthy of being my friend. Good-bye, Uzumaki-san."

With that she began to walk away, before she was yanked back by her arm and a set of warm, smooth lips crushed against hers. It took Hinata a second to realize that Naruto, her first love, first heartbreak, and now enemy was kissing her. Though she hated to admit it, Hinata was still very much in love with Naruto. But the pain that he had put her through wasn't worth it. At least that was what she thought, as the wall she had built around her heart began to crumble. She then pushed him away.

"What the hell? That was my first kiss you mofo! It was supposed to be for someone who I loved, and they loved me back. I'm not some cheap whore! If you want a goddamned one-night stand, then go find you freakin' girlfriend and do it with her!" Hinata yelled angrily, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I...oke...wit...er" Naruto mumbled, looking guilty with a small blush on his face.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Hinata said mockingly.

"I said, I broke up with her! Are you happy now? I break up with her, hoping to at least be your friend, and you throw it back in my face! God, you're just like Neji used to be!" That last sentence stopped her as she was walking away. Just like Neji was? Was she really that cold and cruel?

"Yes, you're acting just like he did." Naruto said, as if he could read her thoughts, "It's like you're a freakin' Ice Queen, and no one can thaw you out, no matter how hard they try! Didn't you hear Ino? They've spent months helping you, and you turn into mini-Neji. Do you want to be like that? Because I know, deep down that you're still the sweet, innocent, loving Hina-hime that we all miss." Hinata then just broke down crying, the four others running over to comfort her. In the middle of a giant hug, a small, familiar voice that hadn't been heard in three months broke through.

"N-Naruto-kun? Do y-you really mean t-that you're sorry?" she asked, bring a smile to every one of their faces. The Hina-hime that they all knew and loved to death was back. And it was all thanks to the boy who broke her in the first place.

"Yeah, Hina-hime, I really mean it. Believe it." He whispered. Hinata then broke out of the group hug, tackling Naruto to the ground with a hug. "Naruto-kun, I may be back, but if you ever cheat on me again, I'll cut off all your chakra points and break every bone in you body. Twice." She said in his ear, before leaning down to kiss him.

And to make it all better, Yatsumi happened to see it all, right after she got rejected by every guy in the stadium after they had realized the meaning behind the song.

That night, a certain group of teenage shinobi learned quite a few important lessons about life and love:

1. Never cheat  
2. Stick by your friends through thick and thin  
3. Don't mess with kunoichi. Because there is nothing they do better than revenge.

* * *

This is the longest thing that I've ever freakin' written. 4 pages on 9 pt. Verdana font with 0.5 margins on all sides. Please R&R, and if enough people say so, then I might add a little epilogue to what happened when they get to the Hyuuga house for their party. Peace!

Panda123, out!


End file.
